


Jabber Jaw

by Megane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Agender Character, Macro/Micro, Mouth Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Restraints, Sensory Overload, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This… was not what Chrollo had planned. A nen technique backfired on them. Hisoka has an idea on how to get them back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who hasn't updated in forever? Guess who's also having a block? I'm going really slowly on projects right now. I'm crazy demotivated. This was completely self-indulgent. Behold a rarity: me showing my kinks.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr, hence the short 'chapters'.

          “Oh. Well, this is unfortunate.” Hisoka leaned down and smiled at the small person before him.

Chrollo Lucilfer stared up at the fake spider, unsure of what to do now. Hisoka smiled, lips curling up impossibly higher as he stared at the tiny thief.

          “What happened here? Nen technique gone wrong?” The words coiled out like an intimate snake, wrapping around the tiny fighter’s body.

          “Something like that,” Chrollo assured, reaching over for their book.

Hisoka raised an index finger and placed it down on the book. He slid it further away from the thief’s grasp. Chrollo rocked onto their knees and reached out, fingers splaying as they did.

          “Oh no, _danchou_.” The magician’s voice was stained with a hidden laugh. “We’re not doing _that_ yet~”

Hisoka kept his finger on the book and used his other hand to pluck up the dark haired Nen user from their spot on the counter. Chrollo stared flatly at the magician. Small, dark eyes reflected nothing, but they watched him warily. Sun yellow eyes glimmered in amusement. Hisoka brought Chrollo up to eye level.

          “You couldn’t possibly fight me like this.” Each of Hisoka’s words was edged on by a laugh.

          Chrollo didn’t shrug or dismiss him. Instead, they continued staring. “What would you rather I do in this state, since you won’t let me return?”

          Hisoka hummed. “How much longer until you get bigger?” A pause. “Do you know?”

          “No,” Chrollo replied plainly. “The technique was to be used on someone else.” They also paused then. “Some _thing_ else,” came the flatter correction.

The magician brought his hand up from the book, covering his twisted mouth. His eyes continued to betray his delight.

          “Let’s say that someone-something else was me,” he jabbed, laying into the thief’s blunder. “What would it have been used for?”

          “To keep you at bay while we relocated.”

          “Oh~ And why would you have to do that?”

A heavy beat. The boss was thinking.

          “A mission.”

Hisoka laughed. The sound was humourless, despite being intrigued by the answer. Yes, a mission. There was always ‘a mission’ but rarely one where Hisoka couldn’t be of use in some way. This one had to be important — or the boss was jerking his chain. Hisoka tipped his head and drew his hand away, holding it palm upward before depositing the boss into it.

          “And what will you do, now that you’re like this?”

Chrollo stared up for a long moment. This was tricky to consider. The Troupe had split up after their last hideout was bombed. Sometimes, it happens. Chrollo had already set a meeting point for the spiders to reconvene at. That wasn’t until tomorrow - with a two day window to regroup. The nen Chrollo had used backfired – or maybe their application was wrong. There was something _more_ to this that they couldn’t pinpoint.

Namely in the fact that the hatsu still worked despite their hand not being on the book. This was baffling.

When the silence hadn’t lifted, Hisoka laughed again and brought his thumb up against Chrollo’s stomach. The miniature thief resisted at first but was soon easily pinned down. By a blighted thumb. Chrollo closed their eyes and sighed.

          “So, nothing comes to mind~? What if we try to work out some of that energy?”

          Chrollo’s eyes opened at that. “How do you mean.”

          “As I said, you can _hardly_ fight like this, but you’re still… ripe.” Hisoka licked his lips slowly. “And look at you: all bite sized and prepared for the taking.”

          “You think I’m yours for the taking?”

          “Only if you _want_ to be, boss~. It’s so much more fun that way.”

Hisoka’s lips remained slightly parted as he smiled down at the small figure in his hand. Chrollo stared up at him, thickly lashed eyes impassive for a long moment. It wasn’t that their mind was working slowly, but better options and responses were harder to come by. Exercise one’s nen. Well, Chrollo was already doing that – and over exerting their body would be foolish, if not dangerous, in this state. Pushing the mind or the body though… The thief let out a deep, low sigh before nodding.

          “I’ll play your game.”

Had they not known what Hisoka was like, this would have been another perhaps foolish mistake. The thumb rubbed slowly against Chrollo’s front, pressing down gently with each downward movement.

          “Are you sure? This is your last chance to back out.”

          “Posi—”

The pad of Hisoka’s thumb pressed down _hard_ on the tiny thief’s throat. The magician watched wide eyed and amused that he had managed to quiet down the fighter. Though the movement only lasted a moment, Chrollo remained extensively silent, gauging him.

          “… Positive.”

          “Alright, _danchou_ ,” Hisoka purred out teasingly. “Let’s help you redirect this energy~”


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka curled his fingers around the smaller figure, holding Chrollo like one would a toy. The boss raised up their arms and braced over the curve of HIsoka’s fingers. The two stared at each other. Hisoka turned his body, never once breaking their stare down. Chrollo’s senses were all on alert, giving them a dizzying survey of everything around them.

          “Don’t get sick~” Hisoka stated coyly. The words trickled down into Chrollo’s ears.

The thief couldn’t help but look confused.

It didn’t last long when Hisoka raised his arm back. Chrollo dug tiny nails into the magician’s skin. Their breath caught as Hisoka threw them across the room. The miniature thief went sailing through the kitchen doors and across the living room. Right as they passed parallel to the sliding doors, Chrollo stopped. The dark haired fighter’s wide eyes stared at wall mere inches from their face. They knew what had happened. They could feel the tacky nen wrapped around their middle. Their stomach dipped unpleasantly as they jerked backwards.

They repeated the flight path blindly and once again ended up in Hisoka’s hand. Long dexterous fingers curled around the small, muscled form. After a moment, Chrollo glanced up to the false troupe member.

          “… What was that?”

          “Consider it a test, _boss_.” The way Hisoka said the word was challenging all on its own. Chrollo made a note in their mind but didn’t say anything. “Now I know you’re a thief of your word.”

          “Did you think I was lying when I said I would play along?”

          Hisoka’s pause was only measured by the curve of his smile. “Seeing is believing. Let’s just say that.”

Chrollo sighed, head turning away as they were unable to brace their arms again outside of his hold. Hisoka held them fast as did the Bungee Gum. Hisoka opened up his hand, revealing that the gum had securely wrapped around Chrollo’s middle. The boss glanced down at their body before blinking up at Hisoka. The magician smirked and headed to the living room.

          “Now, about this problem of yours, exhausting you would probably be the quickest way to fixing this,” Hisoka stated, coming to sit down on the couch.

          “I agree,” Chrollo replied evenly.

          “And since you are, in fact, playing along and humouring me, boss, then I have a few things in mind.”

The thief almost didn’t want to ask. Not out of fear, of course. Hisoka was just a wild card. While Chrollo wanted to pick his brain and unveil his secrets, they knew there was a price to pay for that knowledge.

          “And what would those be?”

          “I’m glad you asked~”

Hisoka reached up his free hand and pressed the nail of his index finger to Chrollo’s chest. He raked it down slowly, gradually digging the talon into the boss’ skin as he went. The Bungee Gum parted and reattached, allowing his nail to pass through without issue. Chrollo’s teeth grit together, jaw tensing, but nothing was expressed on their face. This amused Hisoka further.

          “And this~” He purred, hooking his nail in Chrollo’s waist band.

He curled his finger and tugged the spider’s lower body upward. Something in Chrollo’s mind clicked. Their eyes widened slightly as the gears turned quickly. A laugh escaped them, soft and deep.

          “Ah, is this what you want from me?”

          “Will you resist?”

          “No. I accepted this game, didn’t I?”

Those words. That smile. There was something sinister going on in the boss’ mind. The possibilities made Hisoka shudder. He licked his lips again. Chrollo turned his head away, training wide eyes and smile on a wall.

          “But I expect you make full use of me. Otherwise, you don’t want me fighting _back_ , do you?”

Hisoka paused. Were they promising something? Would there be something later should he not be efficient enough? Or rather, was it a jab at Hisoka’s skill? “Do this properly or you’ll regret wasting my time.” That sort of thing?

An appreciative groan left Hisoka’s lips, and he brought spider boss forward.

          “Oh, I’ll use you to my absolute fullest, little fruit.”

Chrollo hummed at the nickname. Hisoka didn’t take it as a bad thing. He brought Chrollo to his lips and nipped carefully at the small ear, kissed at the temple.

          “Now, it’s time to eat~"

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chrollo wasn’t sure what they were expecting.

It was common knowledge that Hisoka’s hunger for a good fight could be constituted as a sexual need. That and his coy words barely veiled the venom that edged each breath. Hisoka might have been a perverted trickster, but he was dangerous.

With all this in mind, ‘eat’ threw Chrollo off considerably, though it didn’t show on their face. Jet black eyes fell closed. The small body arched underneath kisses and nail scratches. Hisoka tipped his head towards the thief’s abdomen and licked the trail of blood there. To some, it would have been apologetic. To Chrollo, it was a bit predatory. The Bungee Gum lessened, choosing to stick to Chrollo’s arms and sides rather than wrapping so wholly around their middle. Hisoka took advantage of this.

He peppered kisses down the thief’s scratched torso to their pants. He grinned and staring up at the boss’ body from below. Chrollo’s breath evened out, and they lifted their head to meet the prowler’s gaze. Hisoka moved his free hand to the smaller form and pulled off Chrollo’s boots and pants. He wasn’t careful in the way he undressed the thief, but he also didn’t rip the clothes free. The boss’ eyes closed when their lower half was exposed, and they leaned their head back.

It was hard to fall at ease when that tongue came into play again. Chrollo's toes curled at the feeling of a broad tongue between their legs, grazing over them so wholly. They could feel Hisoka’s gaze on them, so they didn’t bother to open their eyes. Their fingers curled against their sides, bunching up the fabric of their overcoat. Hisoka groaned in appreciation, loving the way Chrollo silently writhed against his tongue. He felt thief’s heel graze against his palm. His long fingers cradled the boss’ head. Long nails grazed gently against the miniature spider’s scalp.

A laugh brushed out as hot huffs of breath through Hisoka’s nose. Chrollo let out a soft groan, hips lifting up and twisting towards the left. Hisoka cooed in amusement and drew his head away. Chrollo admittedly expected some teasing, or for Hisoka to wax poisonous poetry about their vulnerability. What they weren’t expecting – though they probably should have – was a wave of air against their sex. They moaned again, this time louder, back bowing and feet pressing flat against Hisoka’s hand. Their breath left in a shudder, hips working up into the flow of air.

Hisoka’s lips pursed into a small circle, allowing air to go forward in a focused stream. The magician felt a pleasant dip in his stomach, watching and listening to the tiny boss. Chrolo's fingers tighter more on their overcoat, only easing once Hisoka stopped.

          “Should I free you, boss~? Would it be better for you?”

It was a long moment before Chrollo could open their eyes. A lovely shade of pink had dusted over their cheeks. Hisoka tried hard not to look too pleased with himself.

          “Yes,” they replied, staring up at Hisoka with barely opened eyes.

          “Doesn’t sound like you want to be freed, danchou,” Hisoka teased, resting his chin between their legs. He could pucker his lips and easily kiss their sensitive area. But he didn’t need to. His words provided the same wonderful torture. _“Should- I- free- you~?”_

He dragged out and exaggerated each syllable. Chrollo groaned softly and pushed their heel against his palm again.

          “Yes, Hisoka,” they breathed out, matching Hisoka’s dragging voice with their own elaborated syllabling.

The magician laughed, and in that same time, the Bungee Gum released. Chrollo pushed their body up into a sitting position, coming face to face with Hisoka. The magician’s eyes had to cross slightly to properly meet the _danchou_ ’s gaze, but he didn’t complain. Instead, he just smiled secretively up at the boss.

          “Well,” Chrollo pressed. “Are you finished with your game already?”

Of course not.

Hisoka leaned forward and brought his lips between the boss’ legs, covering what he could. His tongue pressed forward, flat of his tongue dragging upward to the tip. Chrollo leaned forward, doubling over the magician’s nose. Small hands grasped at Hisoka’s cheeks. The false spider toyed with the tiny boss until Chrollo started to push at his cheeks. He paused and drew back, letting Chrollo adjust onto their knees.

There was another pleasurable drop to Hisoka’s stomach followed by an all too familiar twitch. He curled his fingers, nails trailing down the boss’ back. It was a warning, an invitation. Indulge, indulge. Feed this demon, _danchou_. Fall deeper into this hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Hisoka held Chrollo flush against his mouth. He serviced the dark haired miniature with his lips. The thief shuddered and shifted their hips towards the magician’s mouth. Hisoka’s bottom lip grazed against Chrollo’s shaft, noting the feeling of pre-cum dripping onto his skin. His upper lip grazed against the boss’ torso.

He began to lean back, relaxing against the couch. Chrollo pressed the heels of their palms against Hisoka’s cheek, keeping their body balanced between hand and mouth. Hisoka reached up and pulled Chrollo’s coat from their body. He placed the garment on his thigh and leaned his head back, tipping his hand forward.

Chrollo slid forward easily, legs on either side of Hisoka’s mouth. A hand flew up to Chrollo’s mouth, wide eyes rounding in surprise. Their free hand rested on the magician’s cheek, tiny nails curling and scratching against his skin. 

The small hips undulated against the servicing tongue. Chrollo’s thighs were slick from Hisoka’s saliva, from squeezing closed and spreading open for more punishment. Of course, Hisoka obliged. His lips curved in his somewhat silent delight. He breathed out his pleasure in silent moans. Every now and again, his hips shifted with Chrollo’s. His free hand reached down, noisily scratching against the cushion.

Chrollo’s breath hitched. The moan muffled against their palm. Their hips arched up, rocking wantonly against the tongue. Hisoka groaned more audibly, once – just for the boss to hear. The noise made the the thief tense up. Muscled thighs squeezed against the side of Hisoka’s mouth.

The magician felt Chrollo’s every twitch, heard every muffled moan. He estimated what would be happening soon. He drew his thumb closer, letting it graze against the boss’ naked torso. When he came to Chrollo’s throat, Hisoka pressed the side of his thumb down against their neck and the flat of his nail under their jaw.

Chrollo’s eyes opened, staring up at the ceiling. The noise that escaped wasn’t a breathy moan but was more like a whimper – a keening noise. Hisoka moaned again, pressing down firm against the boss’ throat until they placed a hand on him. Right there. Stop. That was the sweet spot.

Hisoka kept his tongue still as Chrollo rutted against him. As their end neared, he wriggled the muscle, licking thick wet paths over Chrollo’s twitching need. Finally, Chrollo gasped and tensed, cumming in waves against Hisoka’s tongue. Thin nails scratched against the curve of the magician’s thumb, leaving tiny red lines in their wake. Hisoka drew in a breath through his nose at the pain.

He closed his mouth around Chrollo’s lower body, lips curving around their need and sucking gently. The boss groaned out a small “Nooo” as more pleasure wracked through their body. They shuddered in jerks, toes curling on either side of Hisoka’s face.

Hisoka leaned his head forward and moved his thumb away. Chrollo rested in his palm, small hips rolling to rid away the tingling after shocks. Hisoka reached up his free hand and brought it up over the boss spider’s body.

Chrollo blinked up at the taloned hand, watching it slowly move downward. Hisoka’s hand rested on the damp lower form. His middle finger rested perfectly against _danchou_ ’s sensitive cock. Even the barest of touch made Chrollo gasp.

And they gasped again, body arching up as the rubbing began.

At first, it was slow and steady – carefully building up. Chrollo’s mouth fell slack as they let free new moans. They reached up with both hands to cover their face. Hisoka let them – this one time. It was already such a treat to have the boss like this. So needy, so vulnerable – like putty to be molded in Hisoka’s hands.

          “Ah, but you’re already so _perfect_ , aren’t you, danchou?” The magician, this false spider, muttered to himself.

He pulled his hand away and watched as Chrollo silently began to curl inward. Just like a dying spider, except they were ruined by pleasure and need. The very thought made Hisoka grin. His body reaffirmed with a twitch.

He continued toying with the small body, listening to the groans and sighs, wondering how long and how many times Chrollo could experience these dry orgasms. These half-baked promises before the final show.

Hisoka finally took mercy on the boss and rubbed quickly. Chrollo’s body lifted and fell quickly, gasping down hungry breaths before they finally came again. A loud “Mm!” sounded. Toned legs raised up, knees pressed against Hisoka’s wrist. Chrollo came again in thick globs, messing the pad of the magician’s fingers.

They were spent, left trembling in their false follower’s palm. Hisoka let out a long breath he held. Amazing…

He brought Chrollo back down to the couch and placed the boss’ overcoat over their naked body. The spider didn’t move, forearms still covering their face. Small, nimble fingers curled in the mussed black hair. Hisoka stood and headed back to the kitchen. He turned on the faucet, ran his hands under the water, and shut it off. He stood there, standing stock still in front of the sink. His groin was a breadth away from the counter face. He knew the urge to rut against it was there. It amused him. He let it pass.

He wasn’t how long he stood there. Time always muddled when he focused in on himself. His aura always expelled and distorted the world around him, leaving him in some thoughtless tunnel. There was a thunk from the living room and another one followed. Hisoka slowly roused and turned himself around, feeling _a bit_ more like himself. At least he wasn’t lost in the haze.

His heels clicked across the tile as he rounded the island counter where Chrollo initially sat. He placed his hand on the granite as he passed. It fell away once he cleared it. Somehow, he missed the book. His thoughts were completely focused somewhere else.

He cleared the threshold and headed back towards the living room. There was movement. His gaze darted towards the right. His vision blurred and doubled briefly. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, staring up at a full grown _danchou_.

He blinked several times before finally smiling. His lips curled up deviously as he took the situation in.

          “Ooh, look at you. All grown up.”

He lowered his gaze down and saw Chrollo had their right arm against their chest. The cross infused overcoat was draped over their front, held in place by a muscled arm. Hisoka hummed playfully, a bit disappointed that Chrollo’s nudity was held back. The boss gained his attention again when they placed a hand to the magician’s throat.

          “I thought you said you would use me to your fullest,” Chrollo stated, a devious smile playing on their lips. Their wide eyes danced with some untraceable emotion.

          “Oooh~” Hisoka cooed, head tipping to his left. “Was that not enough for you?”

His breath caught as the hand tightened, silencing his teasing. But the words were already out there. Chrollo let them ruminate in the brief silence. Hisoka chuckled, chest bobbing with its mirth. He pressed up into the gripping hand.

          “And what’s my punishment, danchou?”

          “Regret,” the boss stated, lips quirking up in the corner.

          “Somehow, I don’t think that will happen.” Hisoka’s words fell out in a heavy breath. He blinked slowly up at the boss thief, lips rounding with a pout. “But give me the _worst_ you have.”

Chrollo would, but regardless of what happened, Hisoka would enjoy every minute of it guaranteed.


End file.
